An image processing apparatus executes a printing in response to a print request. The image processing apparatus has a conveyance section for conveying a printing medium such as a paper and forms an image on a printing medium to discharge the printing medium on which the image is formed. The image processing apparatus reads a paper (manuscript) on which characters and illustration are printed with a scanner to form image data.
The image processing apparatus recognizes a printing area in which characters and illustration are printed in the image data. The image processing apparatus cuts out an image in the printing area from the image data.
In a case in which the scanner reads the manuscript, there is a possibility of generating noise in the image data by an obstacle (for example, rubbish) on an optical path of the scanner. There is a problem that there is a possibility that the image processing apparatus cannot correctly detect the printing area due to the noise in a case of recognizing the printing area from the image data containing the noise.